The Silver Haired Butler
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and Cross are set out to find Allen, but once they do they find that he's...a butler? Find out what happens! 1st chapter is like the prologue in a way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Absolutely nothing to say….so enjoy!**_

(3 Months ago)

"Allen, I need you to go get innocence in England." Komui said while drinking his coffee. Allen looked at the Chinese man with confusion.

"Innocence?" The white hair boy said.

The Supervisor nodded and gave Allen a file. The white haired teen read through the papers, "So, where is it in England?"

"That's the thing, we have no idea," The man said, "We've send finders to locate it, but they've all been killed. So can you this for us? You're just going alone, though. Everyone else is on a mission and the finders are either with their families or dead, so you're going alone. But Timcanpy will accompany you."

The teen nodded, "Okay. When do you want me to leave?"

"I prefer right now. We can't let that innocence get any farther."

Allen nodded and left the room. He wasn't afraid nor was he excited. He just walked down the halls with no effect on him. He just simply thought that this mission was going to be easy. Too bad, that he was wrong.

(Present day)

"Head Officer! Timcanpy is at the gate!" Reever yelled as he ran through the halls. Komui was skipping work and went to go visit his dear sister, Lenalee. She was sitting next to Lavi and Kanda. Her eyes were sad, since her white haired friend has been missing for three months.

The Australian finally found them and they looked at him with concern. He panted out, "K…Komui…T..Timcanpy…he's at…the gate…"

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran to the front gate. They opened the gate to see a golden golem flying crookedly in front of them. They ran to it and Lavi put the golem in his hand.

"Tim, what happen to Allen?" Lavi asked in a serious tone for once.

The golem opened up its mouth and holographic screen popped up. In it, they saw Allen fighting a Level…Actually, they didn't know what level it was, until Komui gasped, "Oh my God. A Level 7."

The creature or akuma, that was a Level 7, was horrifying. It had a big grin that was showing sharp teeth and it had black eyes. It's body was totally deformed. One leg was curled, while the other was straight. The arms were both connected to one side, while guns were on the other. Its head was like a demon's. It had five tails that had spikes at the tip. Its whole body color was brownish-green.

"_Die, Excorcist!_" The beast said in a demonic voice. Allen activated his anti-akuma weapon, but the beast whipped its tails at it.

"_Gah!"_ Allen yelped. A strike from the creature made Allen's weapon turn back into his deformed arm. The arm was bleeding badly, but that didn't make Allen give up.

Allen then activated Crown Clown. He turned his arm into a sword and started fighting the monster. You could tell that Allen was on a bridge. Every time the akuma deflected Allen's attack, Allen would almost slip on the icy bridge.

Allen, once again, attacked, but this time the akuma did a nasty trick. The demon multiplied itself into, what it seem like, thirty. All at once, they attacked the teen.

"Allen!" Lenalee yelled. She couldn't bare to look anymore and covered her eyes with her hands. Tears were flowing out of her eyes like crazy and she fell to the floor.

The next thing you see on the tiny screen was Allen falling off the bridge. He was shocked at what just happened. He told the golem, "_If you guys can see me right now. I want to tell you that it was an honor working with you. Tell Master that even though he was cruel, he still saved my life. Lavi, keep on being you. Kanda, try not to kill anyone. Lenalee, don't let hate and pain eat you away. And everyone else, thank you."_ Then he fell into the river that lay under the icy bridge.

The screen went away. Kanda just stared wide eyed into nothingness. Lavi had tears stroking down his face. Lenalee trembled and let out so many sobs. And Komui took off his hat and said a prayer.

"I don't believe it," Kanda said.

"But, Kanda-" Komui started, but was interrupted.

"No! There's no way Moyashi could die that easily! He's still alive!" Kanda yelled. Too, tears were falling down his face, "He's supposed to save us all! He can't be dead!"

"He has a point," Bookman appeared out of nowhere but that didn't startle anyone, "Don't forget, last time we thought he was dead, but he was actually alive."

"S-so you're saying that A-Allen is still alive?" Lenalee asked between sobs. Bookman nodded.

"Timcanpy, can you track down Allen?" Komui asked. He was somewhat crying, but he tried to make sure to tall everyone that he was brave. The golem searched for a second and when he didn't find anything at first, that gave everyone's hopes up. But he tried again and found something. He looked straight at the direction.

Lavi started to smile and Lenalee's trembling stopped. Kanda stopped crying and looked at the golem. Komui grinned happily and said, "I'll go get Cross. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, pack your bags. You're going to England."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews. Fourteenth likes reviews, Mm-Hm. Please… like this gift, I give to you.

"Timcanpy! Are we there yet?" Kanda yelled. If you were wondering, he was not eager to get to "Moyashi", he was eager to get out of the storm they were in.

Cross groaned. He hated storms. He groaned again. He hated walking long distances. He groaned once more. He hated Komui for tagging him along with "kids" to find Allen._ Dammit Allen. You better not be dead or we walked out here for nothing.'_

Every time someone groaned (Kanda and Cross) Lenalee and Lavi would glare at them with fiery eyes.

They were in a huge thunder storm that made them cold and soaking wet. Lavi shared his excorcist coat with Lenalee, so she couldn't get wet. They were trying to keep up with the golden golem as fast as they could, but the rain kept on getting harder, making the dirt turn into mud, which made them slower.

They were at least three feet away from Timcanpy and if they got any slower, the golem would be out of sight. The mud got…muddier and Lavi fell right into it. He was now covered in mud and he yelled, "Oh, this is just great! Dammit!" In case you hadn't noticed, he was sort of aggravated.

Just then, Timcanpy stopped. Everyone gave it confused looks. The golem spun around, then went to the right. But Timcanpy was flying faster, like he was….excited. The others sensed this and ran as fast as they could with mud going into their shoes.

Up ahead, they could see a light. When they got closer, the light was soon a house, no. A mansion. Lavi whooped, Lenalee laughed, Cross smirked, and Kanda "tch"ed.

They eventually got to the mansion that had at least 5 stories. All windows were lit, but someone was turning them off. Cross stepped up and knocked on the door. He waited for a while and knocked again.

"I'm coming!" They heard a feminine voice say behind the door. Soon, the door opened and they saw a young girl in a maid's outfit. She was holding a candlestick that poorly lit the doorway.

She gasped, "Oh my."

Lavi giggled nervously and Lenalee asked, "Excuse me, Miss, but we're stuck out in this storm and we can't find an inn at all. If you don't mind, could we stay the night?"

The girl hesitated but decided, "Oh, alright. Come on in and get yourselves cleaned off."

They walked inside and the girl turned on the lights. She turned around, "The men's bath is upstairs on your right. I'm sorry, but I can only help the young miss with the bath. Our only _butler_ is out at the market and my master is on a businesstrip. But he should be back tomorrow. So once again, I'm sorry." She bowed.

Cross smirked, "No, no. We don't blame you, Sweetheart." Cross took her by the hand, which made her blush, "In fact, I'll repay you for taking us in by letting you sleep with m-Gah!" Cross fell to the ground by Lavi and Kanda hitting him in the back of the head.

"You may be a general, but that doesn't mean that you can flirt with every girl that comes in sight!" Kanda scolded.

Lenalee ignored the boys and walked over to maid, "I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I'm Lenalee Lee. The man that just flirted with you was General Cross Marian. The red head is Lavi Bookman and the Japanese is Kanda."

The maid bowed, "I'm Evangeline. I'm the only maid in the house. I'm also the chef, too."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too, Miss."

()()()()()

After they were done with the bath, Evangeline sat them at the table and fed gave them food. Lavi yelled, "Woohoo! Food!"

"You're acting like the damn Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

"Speaking of which, we have to find him first thing in the morning," Lenalee stated.

Cross snorted, "Hell yeah! I never liked England. Too many British people!"

"But Allen's British," Lavi said.

"Exactly."

Evangeline walked in and bowed, "Pardon the interruption, but our butler finally arrived. He shall show you your rooms and find nice clothes for you. And now if you don't mind, I shall be heading to bed. Please rest up."

Lenalee thanked her and soon the maid went to go talk to their so called "butler". They could only hear mumbling, but it seemed like the man accepted.

He walked in, but you couldn't see his face as bags of food was in his way. His voice sounded familiar when he said, "Sorry. Excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt your food."

"You need help there?" Lavi asked

"N-no! I got i-AH!" All the bags fell on top of the man. Lenalee rushed over, "Oh my God! Are you

alrigh-" She froze. The man had silver hair. There was only one person she knew that had silver hair. Lavi stood up, Kanda stared, and Cross looked confused.

The man stood up and brushed himself off. He looked up and everyone gasped and thought the same thing, _That scar!_

"ALLEN?" Everyone yelled in disbelief.

"Yes…and you are..?"

Yeah. I made Cross racist against British people…Oh well. I hope you liked it. Although, I do think that this was a bit cliché. *sigh* Sorry if I was bad….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Hi! Whatevs' lemme' just get to the chap!

Allen stared at the group of people in front of him. He placed a hand on his chin and squinted his eyes. He was thinking. But he was thinking too hard, considering that he was getting a migraine.

Cross, Lavi, and Kanda looked at the boy. They just didn't know what to say. While they were speechless, Lenalee and Timcanpy (who just appeared out of nowhere) rushed by the 15 year old. Lenalee gave him a big hug and was almost squeezing him to death.

"M-miss! Y-you are hurting me!" Allen gasped. Lenalee made a confused look and let go. Allen always called her by her name.

Allen sighed and brushed off his clothes. He looked at the group and said, "Miss Evangeline told me that you would be staying the night. I'm Allen Walker, the butler of this mansion. Please to meet you."

"Um…Allen, buddy, why are you introducing yourself to us?" Lavi asked.

"Because I never met you before, Sir." Allen laughed.

Cross, Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi all shared glances that said, 'Huh?' The butler, Allen, 'ahem'ed and started to speak, "Anyway, come with me and I'll show you your rooms."

Everyone followed Allen as he started to walk away. Each one of them kept sharing glances that said, "What the hell just happened?"

Cross whispered to them and said, "Just play along for right now."

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Think about it. If we force him to remember us, he might get creeped out and call the police or something, but if we let him do this on his own he might get his memories back."

"And if he doesn't?" Kanda added.

"Then we have no choice, but to leave him here."

"But General Cross! We can't just leave Allen here!" Lenalee almost got out her whisper, but lowered it as soon as she realized.

Cross nodded, but said quietly to himself, "So let's pray to God that he remembers."

"What was that?" Lavi said as he heard Cross say something.

"None of your buisness." Cross replied and walked up faster, being right behind Allen.

Allen stopped at a the end of a hallway and was facing towards another hallway that went right or left. He turned around and smiled that soft and welcoming smile.

"Anyone of these rooms are yours. And Miss...er..." Allen was caught off guard when he realized he didn't get everyone's names.

"Oh! It's Lenalee," Lenalee said as she noticed that he was referring to her.

"Miss Lenalee, there should be a room on the right at the end of that hall, that has some women's clothes. I think they are from our old maid that used to work here." Allen said as he pointed down the left hall.

Lenalee nodded and started walking down the dark hall with a confused, yet sad look on her face from her best friend not remembering who she was. She got to the door and touched the golden knob and slightly turned it to the right. The door opened and revealed a big and beautiful room. The bed was covered in beautiful flower pattern sheets that hung over the sides and almost touched the floor. The only window in the room was behind one pure white curtain that was really thin. In front of the bed was a small dresser. Lenalee pulled it open and was in awe of the clothing that was inside it. She took one of the nightgowns out and started to get dress in it.

"This is so pretty," She mumled to herself. It was pure white and the length and width fit her body perfectly. It went all the way down to her ankles and the sleeves cuffed around her wrist, making the end puffy. It also had a collar that touched right before her chin.

Lenalee walked out of the room and went back down to try and find Allen and the others again. But no one was there. She just wanted to make sure if it was alright if she could where something this delicate and beautiful. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to the room.

Meanwhile, Lavi was basically having the time of his life. He was wearing some weird night clothes, but they felt so roomy and comfortable, that he didn't care. He actually forgot about it when he saw the huge bed he had. As soon as he saw it, he dived right in it and messed up the covers and everything. But that wasn't the best part. The best part was the balcony. It had the view of some hills that covered part of the moon.

It was still rainy, but Lavi was too amazed by the sight that he didn't even noticed it, until Allen pointed it out..._Allen...Why can't you remember?_ Lavi mentally sighed and went on the balcony and watched the the stars.

Kanda, who was next door, was pissed off like always. He was laying on his side on the bed, one hand holding his head as he was thinking. _Damn Moyashi. Why are so...stupid? Getting yourself almost killed like that...Making me freaking cry and crap. I really hate you._

Kanda did his usual sound, " Tch." And got off the bed. _Now I have to use the bathroom_. He thought as he left his room. He passed Cross's room, who was sleeping his lazy ass off, and went to find the bathroom. He looked down the hallway and there was nothing there.

"Dammit!" Kanda growled. He eventually was about to just pee in a plant and throw it outside, because he had to go.

"Excuse me, Sir Kanda, was it?" Kanda basically peed right then and there when he heard that voice. But he thank the Lord that it was Evangeline, but..._Why didn't I hear your footsteps_? He thought. As he remembered that every step he took, the floor wood creak.

"What?" He got back to his senses and said that one word in a rude way.

"You seem lost. Are you alright?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Um...Bathroom. I have no idea where it's at." He said.

She laughed at the way he told her that, "Downstairs. It's the only one that has a yellow door."

Kanda nodded and turned around and started to go to the direction to find the stairs. He glanced at the maid, who was smiling brightly.

As soon as he left, Evangeline's lips, that formed a smile, curled, making a creepy grin that people would have nightmares about it. She turned around, opposite from where Kanda left, and went towards her room. She opened the door to find a gray skinned man standing there.

"Can we kill them now, Noah-sama?" She asked.

"Be patient. All good comes to those who wait."

Yeah, yeah, suckish ending. But you didn't expect that, huh! Or maybe you did...So anyway review. And, well, y'know.


End file.
